Of Picnics And Private Outings
by EverythingsComingUpKurt
Summary: A Jiley poem in Jake's POV


**Of Picnics And Private Outings**

_"Know that I'm thinking about you every minute until I see you again, and when I fall asleep I'm gonna dream about you."_

_For many years, the only person Jake Ryan dreamt about was himself. He had never believed in this thing called "love". Love didn't exist, love was for those who were willing to tie themselves down and sacrifice everything for some girl. He never understood how men could crazy over ladies and tell them their feelings. The day he met Miley Ray Stewart, his opinions on love completly changed. He normally kept his cool around girls but this one was different. She didn't go crazy over him like other girls. And she actually treated him like Jake Ryan the person instead of Jake Ryan the famous star of Zombie High. After that day, his dreams were filled of her. He didn't want anyone else. The more he got to know her, the more he saw her face in his dreams. He would dream of them kissing, cuddling, holding hands. His dreams were filled of picnics and private outings, of dates and long strolls in the park. Almost every night, he woke up and looked around for her and always fell back onto his pillow, disappointed. Because he was so sure that he saw her next to him._

_"Admit it, Jake. You like me!"_

_When he first developed a little crush on Miley, the only person he would ever admit it to was himself. But the signs were clear that he truly did like her. When he told Miley that he was going to kiss Hannah Montana on Zombie High, he hoped that she'd maybe be a little jealous or object to it. And on the set of Zombie High, he told Hannah of his feelings for Miley. And he was actually somewhat relieved that Hannah didn't want to do the kiss. He didn't exactly want to kiss her either. The only girl he wanted to kiss was Miley. When he finally came close enough to kiss Hannah, he closed his eyes and pictured Miley's smiling face. He then reached out his arms and took her face in his hands and pictured that it was Miley's face that he was holding. When him and Miley were arguing about who liked who, her words hit him right in the heart. She wasn't going to make the first move, so he grabbed her and kissed her. Maybe his crush didn't have to be a secret from everyone._

_"You see that star just right to the belt? Thats my new favourite, it's named Miley."_

_After a long day of shooting a movie, Jake's favourite nighttime hobby was stargazing. The stars reminded him of Malibu, a place he had grown to love. Mostly because of the people who lived there. The stars also reminded him of Miley, and every night as he gazed up at them, he hoped that she remembered him and was eagerly waiting for him to come back. He really hoped that she wouldn't be mad, but Miley was a little short tempered and he actually liked her temper. At first the only way to get her attention was to have her yell at him, but he actually found that her yelling only made her more attractive and funny. Every night, he'd look up at that one star which reminded him of Miley. He didn't know why it reminded him of her, maybe because it had its own special light. Just like Miley did._

_"But the moment I looked into Miley's eyes..."_

_The moment Jake Ryan looked into the eyes of Miley Stewart, his life was turned inside out. Even though she seemed to dislike him, he still wanted her. Actually, the more she yelled at him, the more he adored her. Unlike the other girls, she was independent and didn't follow him around and pester him for autographs and posters. He tried to impress her, because usually no girl could resist Jake Ryan. She was different, she actually didn't care about his fame, well she didn't care about him as a person either but at least she didn't fall all over him._

_"Are you gonna dream about me?"_

_He hoped so, Miley was the most important person in his life. She haunted his dreams and often in the middle of the night, he would find himself reaching for someone who wasn't there. He just couldn't get her off of his mind, she was always in the deepest depths of his brain, haunting him with a vision of her that wasn't really there. Jake spent nights pondering about his feelings for her and picturing her beauty. So strong were his visions, that he actually thought he saw her and when he blinked, she was gone. She was the only thing he truly feared to lose. A few years ago, he feared losing his career but his career meant nothing compared to Miley Ray Stewart._

**Hey!**

**What do you think?**

**Somewhat poetic.**

**These quotes are all Jake and Miley's quotes.**

**If you want to know where they came from heres the eps**

**Quote 1-Jake-He Could Be The One**

**Quote 2-Miley-People Who Use People**

**Quote 3-Jake-Achey Jakey Heart Part 1**

**Quote 4-Jake-Achey Jakey Heart Part 1**

**Quote 5-Jake-He Could Be The One**

**Hope you enjoyed! This is for all of the Jiley fans! I'm working on a site for Jiley!**

**Please Read And Review!**

**I'd love to hear your opinions on my "poem"**

**Infernape Master :)**


End file.
